Ternyata Alois dan Ratu itu
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: Di suatu kota yang gak gede-gede amat, Ciel menemukan sesuatu yaitu rahasia Alois dan Ratu ! apakah itu ? baca aja yaa ?  ripiw-nya juga ya ? hehe


Hai Minna-san , kembali lagi dengan saya.

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Saya buat cerita ini jauh dari aslinya hehe gapapa yaa.. maaf ya untuk para fans Kuroshitsuji kalau cerita ini apabanget :p minna gomen ne. Baca ya :D oh iya , setting-nya tuh jaman sekarang lho :p

**Disclaimer **: Yana Toboso , saya hanya minjem karaternya :D

**Warning **: OOC, jauh dari cerita asli, typo, gaje, garing dll

* * *

Di sebuah kota yang nggak kecil-kecil amat, bisa dibilang sedanglaah. Hiduplah dua bangsawan muda yang dianugerahi wajah nan tampan, imut dan menggoda (apabanget deh Author) mereka adalah Ciel Phantomhive dan Alois Trancy. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah khusus bangsawan yang amat sangat mewah. Kepala sekolah tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan ada Ratu Victoria yang jarang ada di sekolah karena banyak urusan Negara (mulai lagi deh). Ciel dan Alois merupakan anggota penting dari Student Council yang dipilih oleh Ratu untuk mengurusi sekolah selama Ia tidak berada ditempat.

-Phantomhive POV-

_Inilah keseharian butler-ku membukakan tirai jendela di setiap pagi dan mengantarkan sarapan serta teh yang berbeda disetiap pagi._

"Bocchan, saatnya bersiap untuk ke sekolah._"_

"ah.. hari ini , aku akan pulang sore, tapi jangan menjemput."

"kenapa , Bocchan ? bukankah itu adalah tugas saya sebagai butler anda ?"

"Hari ini saja, aku ingin merasakan pulang dengan berjalan kaki (?)"

_Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang sesungguhnya, ada tugas dari ratu yang harus aku lakukan, namun tugas ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh 'orang luar' _

Ciel pun berangkat dengan diantar oleh Sebastian menggunakan limousine yang amat mewah itu (?). Sebastian membukakan pintu dan Ciel masuk kedalam limousine-nya.

-Trancy POV-

_Aku ingin bolos , aku ingin istirahat melihat wajah Ciel yang sok cool itu, dan ayolah … aku ingin libur, aah … tapi, tugas dari ratu jadi penghalangku, mau tak mau suka tidak suka aku harus ke sekolah hari ini._

"Claude, hari ini jangan jemput aku ke sekolah."

"Yes, Your Higness"

Berbeda dengan Sebastian, Claude nggak mau memusingkan perkataan Alois itu. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu, memakaikan jas berwarna hitam pada tuan mudanya itu. Setelah selesai, Alois diantar Claude dengan menggunakan Limousine yang gak kalah awesome-nya dari limousine keluarga Phantomhive.

-Di sekolah yang gak diberi nama itu-

"Heh ! bocah ! jangan menghalangi jalan gue !"

"cih, datang juga lu cowok cantik !"

"Diem lu bocah !"

"banci"

Nah pasti udah pada tau siapa yang sedang berdebat itu, yup, Alois dan Ciel. Mereka sama sekali nggak bisa akur, padahal mereka itu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Ratu. Dan , mungkin ada yang aneh, kenapa kedua bangsawan muda ini menggunkan bahasa yang gak sopan satu sama lain, yah maklum-lah anak muda gitu lho (?).

"kyaaa ! lihat-lihat tuan Alois dan tuan Ciel jalan berdampingaan ! Kawaii !"

Seperti biasanya , Alois tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis yang ada di kanan-kiri itu, sementara Ciel tetap menjaga ke-cool-annya. Tiba-tiba ada seserang yang berlari kearah Ciel, dan langsung memeluknya.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEL !"

"Elizabeth"

"kau tahu semalam aku memimpikanmu lagi lho, disana kamu sangat ramah padaku."

"oh"

Betapa so deep-nya si Lizzy yang dari tadi caper minta perhatian Ciel dengan menceritakan mimpinya tadi malam itu hanya di respon dengan kata 'oh'.

"Jahat sekali~~~"

Alois mencoba meledek Ciel dan Lizzy disana, maklum, si Alois nggak punya tunangan dan rada ngiri *Author ditimpuk papan catur*. Alois tiba-tiba menggapai tangan Lizzy dan menciumnya , ini membuat para gadis lain kalang kabut , tentu Lizzy dan Ciel terkejut.

"Selamat pagi"

"pa-pagi Alois-senpai"

Ciel marah, ia segera mencengkram tangan Alois dengan sangat kuat, Alois hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Namun, Ia kemudian tertawa melihat reaksi Ciel yang ternyata nggak mau tunangannya itu di rebut.

"Jangan ganggu , Lizzy"

"Ci-Ciel …"

"haha betapa senangnya mengganggu bocah sepertimu !"

Alois segera meninggalkan lorong dan berjalan ke ruangan student council , ia meninggalkan Ciel yang sebenarnya saat ini harus tetap bersamanya. Ciel menoleh kearah Lizzy.

"Lizzy, aku harus menyusul Alois –si kakak kelas gak tau sopan santun itu"

Alois satu tingkat diatas Ciel, ia berumur 14 tahun, sedangkan Ciel 13 tahun. Lizzy hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, Ciel pun berjalan menyusul Alois.

_Beg* ! Alois bodoh ! gak tahu sopan santun, kalau gue bukan bangsawan udah gue pites lu kayak kutu ! hah.. jadi Bangsawan itu ribet banget apa-apa diatur !_

Ciel terus menggerutu sepanjang jalannya itu, lalu ada seseorang yang baru saja di ledeknya dalam hati muncul di depan matanya.

"Eh … Bocah ! udah , pacarannya ?"

"Siapa juga yang pacaran , banci ! keterlaluan lu, Lizzy tuh tunangan gue gak usah deh lo nyoba deketin dia."

"ck. Ternyata … bocah yang –sok cool kayak lu bisa kayak gini juga, dengar ya.. bocah pendek, gue tuh gak tertarik sama Lizzy cuman, gue kasian ama si Lizzy, lu tuh dingin banget sama dia !"

"jangan ikut campur deh lo ! emang lo siapanya gue hah ?"

"siapa ya ? gue malas debat sama lo sekarang ! nih berkas-berkas yang harus dikirim kepada yang mulia ratu, ntar pulang sekolah kita ke tukang pos."

"ngapain ke tukang pos ? lama tau ! mending pake tiki !"

"Tiki tuh mahal tau.. mending yang hemat aja !"

"tapi tiki tuh cepet nyampenya ! "

"tapi murahan pos !"

"udah ikutin kata gue deh, pake tiki aja !"

"pos !"

"tiki !"

"pos !"

"Tiki !"

"ya udah deh, gue ngalah sama bocah kayak lu, tapi ongkos kirim ditanggung sama lo ya !"

"eh, kagak ! enak aja lu ! pt-pt gak mau tau !"

"masalahnya… gue lagi gak ada duit buat pt-pt"

"lu kan bangsawan, emang gak di kasih uang jajan sama bonyok lu ?"

"uang gue disita sama si Claude, gara-gara …"

"gara-gara ?"

"gue …."

"gue … ?"

"main ps mulu , dan ulangan gue anjlok !"

GUBRAK !

"l-lu ? ma-main ps ? aaa BARU KALI INI GUE KETEMU SAMA BANGSAWAN KAYAK LO !"

"eh tunggu, ceritanya belum selesai, gue juga kebanyakan nonton anime , kayak kuroshitsuji (nonton diri sendiri dong ?) code geass, durarara, Tokyo mew mew, shugo chara, mermaid melody, digimon blablablabla" (Alois ngoceh sampe mulutnya berbusa *plak !)

Sementara Alois ngoceh, Ciel hanya bisa jadi patung gak percaya seorang Alois adalah otaku tingkat tinggi.

"oh ya, uang hasil bisnisku juga habis cuman untuk bikin costum buat acara j-fest gitu, maklum-lah , gue suka banget sama yang namanya cosplay haha"

"tu-tunggu … Alois, kayaknya lu mesti di masukin rumah sakit jiwa deh, secara mana ada bangsawan yang otaku sama anime dan game kayak lu ! mau di taro dimana muka keluarga lu hah ?"

"di kantong"

"idih ? gue kudu jaga jarak sama lu, gue gak mau ketularan sama lo !"

"oh gitu yah ? jahat banget kamu Ciel, padahal… padahal …"

Alois acting sambil berurai air mata, ini mebuat Ciel yang sok cool itu dengan kuatnya ngangkat lemari yang ada di belakangnya (bagian ini seperti... Shizuo di durarara).

"uwoo ! " teriak Ciel yang udah gak tahan liat Alois kayak gitu dan ngelemparin lemari tersebut kearah Alois.

Alois dengan indahnya melompat ala amulet heart yang bikin Ciel kejang-kejang mendadak . Ciel hanya berharap ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"ih Ciel, ngapain lagi lu yang repot , inikan hidup gue !"

"ta-tapi …"

_Ke-kenapa gue yang malu kayak gini ngeliat Alois yang otaku ?_

"Nah Ciel, karena lu udah tahu semua rahasia gue, lu harus mati !"

"Gyaaaa !"

Alois ngeluarin sabit yang luar biasa gedenya itu –entah darimana yang merupan milik Selty di Durarara . dan ngejar-ngejar Ciel yang udah kabur duluan.

_Nah, Ciel, inilah pembalasanku terhadapmu, dengan ini kau akan mati fufufufufu, gue udah benci sama lo tingkat tinggi sejak pertama kali bertemu !_

"Ciel Phantomhive ! dengan ini keadilan pasti menang !"

"To-toloooooong !"

Alois melompat tepat didepan Ciel sambil berkata ..

"Dengan kekuatan Bulan , Aku akan menghukummu !"

"Gyaaa !"

Semua siswa terkejut melihat adegan kejar-kejaran ala india itu, semua langsung mengerubungi Alois dan Ciel. Lizzy pun ada disana dan mengira mereka bertarung memperebutkan dirinya.

"Ini pasti ngerebutin aku !"

Lizzy teriak-teriak gaje. Namun , Ciel melemparnya dengan batu, hingga Lizzy pingsan mendadak. (Ciel kejam bangeets deuuuh #plak!)

* * *

(+==)

* * *

"haaaah capeeek ! eh, Ciel, kita harus buru-buru ngirim berkas ini sama kardus yang disana itu, pake uang lu dulu ya ? nanti gue ganti."

"aaah… tu-tunggu, kardus ini isinya apa ? berat banget !"

"liat aja . itu pesanan Ratu lho, hati-hati bukanya."

Dan Ciel pun membuka kardus itu dan isinya adalah …

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?"

Ciel langsung jadi patung sekejap , ia lalu nangis guling-guling karena gak nyangka banget apa yang ia lihat disana.

_Se-seorang Ratu Victoria ? ke-kenapa dunia ini tidak adil ?_

"wah wah, Ciel, gitu aja kaget, udah biasa kali, atau .. jangan-jangan lu baru tahu ya bahwa Ratu itu seorang … OTAKU DAN FUJOSHI TINGKAT TINGGI"

Yap ! benar, isi dari kardus itu adalah …

Foto-foto yaoi para character dari anime , komik serta DVD anime.

"hoi ! ayo kita ke tempat tiki.."

Alois pun menyeret Ciel yang masih menangis gak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat itu.

* * *

Phantomhive POV

"oh bocchan sudah pulang … Lho ? Bocchan kenapa ?"

"Se-Sebastian kemasi barang-barangku, kita keluar dari kota ini"

"?"

Ciel berjalan sambil melongo dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa tugas yang gak boleh di kasih tau sama orang luar itu karena takut pada tau bahwa ratu adalah seorang Fujoshi dan Otaku tingkat tinggi.

_Fin_

* * *

sekedar pemberitahuan ... cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka (ya iyalah) lagi pula gak mungkin seorang Ratu Victoria itu fujoshi XDXD

awalnya cerita ini mau dibikin serius tapi entah kenapa jadi humor yang garing kayak gini hehe :p

yaah saya harap para readers mau ngasih review (Kasih gak ! kalo nggak Ciel sama Alois-nya ta' bejek-bejek ! #digampar)

Domo Arigatou minna-san

see ya !


End file.
